


国际事件一则

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉国设usk〉〉Comedy
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	国际事件一则

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉国设usk  
> 〉〉Comedy

“你有没有想过，如果我们都是普通人，会发生什么样的故事？”美国比对了手中的两盒牛奶，最后还是选择了脱脂的那盒扔进了手推车里。

“问题是我们不是普通人。”英国往车里放进去一袋低筋面粉。

“别这么没趣嘛——”

“很简单。”

英国顿了顿，“我是一个迂腐的英国公务员，在伦敦生活，你是个美国佬，一个刚毕业的大学生，在纽约找工作。我会跟一个相貌平平，而且婚后会发福的英国女人结婚，我会像一个正常英国男性一样中年秃顶，每周末去乡下野餐。而你与一个金发碧眼的热辣美国甜心结婚，生一窝漂亮孩子。我们没有任何交集，各自过各自的生活。”

“不不不，得是我们是普通人但也相爱了的故事……你是迂腐碌碌无为的公务员这一设定不错，挺符合你的形象的。只是我为什么是一个又傻又天真的大学毕业生？我以为我会是探险家、飞行员、海军陆战队队员这种角色。”

“我没说你是爱荷华种玉米的健壮美国乡巴佬就算好的了。”

美国在英国挑选奶油的时候撑着购物车的把手在他身旁说：“你看这样怎么样：你的父亲经常出国有时候还做做慈善活动。某次他带着妻子和年幼的你去美国——”

“我们英国人宁可去法国、西班牙都不去美国。”英国打断他。

“我们得让故事发展下去。”美国瘪瘪嘴瞟了一眼不配合的故事的另外一个男主角，“你父亲收养了我，我跟你们回到英国生活。”

“后来你长大了，决定离开柯克兰家。”英国哼了一声。

“对，我决定离开你，去往美国寻找我的亲生父母。由于某个英国佬死要面子，我们断了联系，你我在两国各自发展。但是由于——中国的那个词叫什么——‘孽缘’，我们又相见了。”

“的确是孽缘。”

英国看上去还是漫不经心的样子，但美国知道英国其实已经在跟他一起想象了。美国打赌英国可能之前私底下也想过这样的问题。

“后来我们经历了一些事情，最后我们相爱、结婚了。我们领养了两个小孩，我想好了其中的一个的名字——‘艾米丽’，另外一个——”美国推着推车与英国并行在超市的货架之间，构想平凡的阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯的一生。

“罗莎。两个都要女孩，我不会再养男孩的。”英国挥挥手，“但是显然我不会抛下安稳的工作去美国——我是个英国人。而你也不会抛下你的伟大事业来英国——你是个美国人。”

“Yep。我也想过这个问题。可能就像现在一样，我们在两地工作——半年见一次。”美国思考了一会儿，“半年对于普通人来说太久了。半个月，或者一个月，你到纽约来或者我去伦敦。孩子的话——”

“你取名的那个你带，我带罗莎。但是隔一段时间你得把艾米丽送我这儿来，我把罗莎送你那儿去。我可不信任你的教育能力。”

“我的确佩服你的教育能力。”美国笑嘻嘻地指着自己，英国白了他一眼。

“充分感受父爱与‘母爱’哈——这听起来有点像父母没离婚版本的《天生一对》。”

“教育的问题解决了。然后我们工作工作工作，直到女儿们都长大成家，我们退休了，两个老头子在科兹沃尔德*养养狗种种花，最后一起踏入坟墓，完美结局。”

“你漏掉了一个环节。”美国补充，“在退休到我们腿脚不灵便之间的时间，我们得好好弥补年轻时候错过的时光。我们可以环游世界。”

英国一阵恶寒：“没想到你这么有少女心。”

“拜托，普通人就会是这样的好吗！”美国把购物车推到收银区。

“……好吧，加上这段，全剧终。”

美国张张嘴，最后没说什么。他摇了摇头，结束了对话。

从出超市一直到回英国在伦敦的两层公寓的路上，美国没怎么说话，英国想着会不会是对方在为之前在超市的对话生闷气。正当他思考着怎么搭话的时候，美国突然开口：“你觉得我们会不会离婚？”

英国愣了一下：“我想不会。普通人中的同性伴侣能走到一起远比异性伴侣困难得多，而且都是成年人，还有两个养女，不会这么冲动。”

“……的确。”美国若有所思地说。

之后他们从湿冷的室外回到公寓，像以往一样，英国兴致勃勃地下厨，两人吃了煤炭一般的午餐，美国刷洗餐盘。之后他们坐在暖气前喝英国泡的热红茶，刷一会儿推特，又到了吃晚餐的时间。两人在订下的餐厅吃晚饭，带着湿冷的外壳与充实温暖的肚子逃回公寓。办完事后一起洗了个暖和舒适的澡，又肌肤相贴地回到床上，一直睡到第二天十点多。他们赖在床上，直到美国饿得受不了去拿外卖才起来，英国也蹭着吃了点。

下午时候，就像以往“浪费”的那些周末一样，英国开车送美国去希斯罗机场，坐固定的航班飞回纽约。英国曾经想要留下飞机票作为纪念，可是票根太多了——公务出行和私人出行混杂在一起，时间一长，根本不记得是什么时候，为了什么乘飞机，他索性放弃了。

美国看着舷窗外的云层与无力的太阳，脑海中突然冒出“结婚”这个词。他被这个念头吓了一跳，惊异于结婚这个念头的同时也在惊异于自己为什么惊讶。对于人类而言，婚姻重要又普遍存在——而对于用几十年甚至百年来计日的国家呢？婚姻制度归根结底是源自父系社会的私有制，而如今，婚姻大抵可以解释为两个人一起生活而组成的合法结合或契约。那么婚姻对国家而言意味着什么？

也许并没有什么意义。在早些时候，人们还不清楚国家意识体与国家之间的关系时候，曾促成了几对国家婚姻。但事实上国家意识体有完全独立的意志，他/她与另一个国家意识体之间的交好与交恶并不会影响到两个国家之间的关系（反倒是国家之间的关系会一定程度上影响意识体之间的关系）。

而不论如何，他与英国的确处在一段关系当中（in a relationship），这段关系极不稳定，谁也不可能做出承诺，但也不会有谁提出分手，他们该亲近时候亲近，该疏远时疏远——可是想到他们的身份阅历以及各种矛盾冲突之下，这点联系就已经弥足珍贵了。

那么他是否应该用婚姻来稳固这段关系？或者说考虑到他们身上的阻力，国家之间的这样的关系，已经足够结婚了？但事实上那证书并不会起到稳固关系的作用——那对于国家而言不过是苍白又可笑的不适用于他们的人类承诺，久而久之那没有实际效力的证书被时间抛到脑后，烂在他们永无止尽的过去里。这么想来，这婚姻倒是可以成为他们身为国家意识体，却拥有普通人情感的印证。想到这里，美国竟然觉得这很浪漫——与此同时，英国会嘲笑他，但是英国也不得不承认，这该死的浪漫。

这就是一个普通又不普通的二十一世纪初的一天，没有特别大的事发生但是小事不断，美国像以往那样返程，飞机餐依旧难吃——英国做饭好歹也是每次不一样的难吃！但是此时，从上世纪起就被各种武器填满脑子的超大国，突然萌生出了一个充满彩色泡泡与玫瑰花瓣的、富有童话色彩的念头——

关于结婚的念头。

02

其实这不算什么，但是这又是一件天大的事。阿尔弗雷德•f•琼斯与亚瑟•柯克兰去办理结婚手续，这又能算多大的事？但是如果是换作美国和英国呢？两个国家偷偷摸摸地计划着这种勾当，这过于人类化，是否脱离了他们原本的轨道，让当权者（他们的上司）感到恐慌呢？这是否会引发宪政危机？

美国叹了一口气。但他觉得他能思考这些问题还是很幸运的，他坐在办公桌前这么想。起码他知道他与英国是相爱的，没有利用、少有隐瞒（也许这得把一半功劳分给对他们都遮遮掩掩的当权者，这样的话他们也就不会泄露或者隐瞒什么机密了）。除此之外，他们的枕头下只有一把枪。

所以你不能责怪美国他基本没有考虑过英国会拒绝他的求婚这一选项。

……所以说英国应该是不会拒绝他的吧？

一想到这里，美国撑着脑袋重重地叹出了一口气。

“你已经叹了一天的气了，心系天下的美国先生。”他的助理的声音从外面的办公室传来。

“别那么叫我，爱德华。”美国顿了一下。

随后他倒进椅子里，“我真的有叹气那么多次吗？”

“根据我父亲的记录，您上次像这样大概是本世纪初，01年的时候。”

……他与英国正式确定关系的时候。

“……有的时候我觉得你们家族知道的太多了。你们会不会在家庭聚餐时候几代人一起扒我的黑料啊。”想到这里美国觉得自己更卑微了。

“哈哈，那倒没有。我们家里的第一条规矩就是不准在餐桌上谈论国事。”

“去你们的（Screw you）哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，那要是我不请自来那不是还不能上你们家餐桌了？”

“怎么敢，头儿。”爱德华声音里带着笑意。

“省省吧哈哈哈。”美国笑着说。

不过过了一会儿，美国还是抑制不住地叹了一口气。

“您没事吧？”爱德华离开自己的座位。

“我很好，没事，没事。”美国深吸一口气，还是叹了出来，看着爱德华的眼神，他开口，“好吧，我不是很好。”

“跟英国先生有关？”

“...Yep.”

纠结了一会儿，美国自我放弃了：“好吧。你让我想想该怎么说——你觉得我会被英国拒绝吗？不对……我的意思是，我应该怎样求婚才不会被英国拒绝？”

爱德华十世抬了抬眉：“嗯……我想您比我更了解他。”

“也许当局者迷吧。给我些建议？”

“……英国先生是一个低调的人。”

“没错。不过他不是人。”

“但是与此同时他很注重仪式感。”

“对，他家破规矩一堆。”不过就算是最懂这些礼仪的英国本人也不能耐美国何，但是这次可就不一样了。

“这也就意味着他不会拒绝一次正式的，比较私人的求婚。”爱德华说。

“而他绝对会拒绝一次在时代广场大屏幕上投影的求婚，我的天，这太没趣了。”不过美国可以想象这样求婚的结果——那大半是英国把求婚戒指扔到不知道哪道缝里，玫瑰花砸回美国的脸上然后冲回公寓拎起包，改签最近的一家航班，头也不回地飞回伦敦。

“好吧。那婚礼呢？”

“我觉得您还是把求婚搞定了再想这些，这些一般是两个人一起商量的。”

“嗯。”他该买什么样的对戒？

“需要我跟霍华德联系一下吗？”爱德华问他的上司。

“不，不！不要联系英国的秘书。”美国第一时间否定了这个想法，“我一个人就可以解决。”

“那祝您好运。”

“好的谢谢。”

确认爱德华走后，美国又重重地叹出了一口气。

03

“WHEN?WHERE?WHO?HOW?”这是最主要的问题，而美国差点就要被折磨得考虑“WHY?”了。爱德华一上来就砍掉了他99.99%的打算，即在公共场合的惊喜求婚，那么如果是在一次普通的约会中求婚感觉又太没有心意，如果是在亲热过程中突然给对方套环，不仅轻浮而且八成会被忽略掉。

相比之下婚礼要好说得多。宾客列表中有英国最爱的那位老女士（并且她是唯一一个能唤起英国对温斯顿、美国对罗斯福记忆的人了）和她可爱的一家，说不定乔治、夏洛特还可以做他们的小花童，想到这里美国的心都要化了。他们将请来英国的几位前上司兼好友，布莱尔是一定得来的，以及美国的几位前上司，现任完全不考虑在内——说不定他还会把老卡特请来讲现任的坏话。爱德华家族与霍华德家族作为分别服务于美国和英国的家族也讲收到邀请函，作为两国的秘书们，他们估计会得出不少登不上台面的结论（同时也是美英两国的国家机密）。当然，同僚也是得请的，不过这就得由他们两个一起商量了。

考虑到宾客的原因，尤其是英国女王这等重量级宾客，美国得出的结论是他得尽快求婚，尽快办婚礼——时间不等人，女王不等人。他相信在女王见证的众多婚姻中，考虑到她的伯父温莎公爵、她本人、以及她妹妹玛格丽特公主、她儿子的婚姻感情都十分坎坷，最让她欣慰的估计就是他与英国的婚姻了。他们会低调地在西敏寺举办婚礼，由坎特伯雷大主教*主持（不过这地点和阵仗一点都不低调）。如果没有宪政危机，他一定会乐于主持他们的婚姻，虽然他们不是一男一女——甚至连人都不算——但是他们在主教面前与一般信徒无二，主持两个意识体的婚姻更是无比神圣。

接下来，他们会念结婚誓词，会交换对戒，会接吻。

对于他们来说“Even death can not do them apart.”所以他们得动一动誓词，接吻只要不过火也不是问题，对戒倒是难住了美国。如果整一对正常的银戒指可能太一般，而且它需要经常清洗。然而世界上并不存在振金*或是秘银*，不然那将是美国的首选。

他们的戒指，需要足够耐腐蚀，并且得低调。所以黄金被排除了，铂金暂时还在列中。但那也太没心意了……让他想想，有哪些可作为对戒的环状物——可乐的易拉罐拉环？过于廉价。铸币 所用的合金做戒指？那没什么意义，或许还会被中国说充斥着资本主义的铜臭味（虽然他以此为骄傲）。螺母做戒指？那看上去会是美国队长和冬日战士干得出来的事。

一对出现的，金属材质的……耐腐蚀的……

也许，二战时期的美军军用识别牌？美国猛拍脑袋，这个足够有意义，往铝合金里再混入一些别的金属也可以变得足够耐腐蚀。一对狗牌意味着这位士兵活着，且没有退休，因而这两块金属片一直在美国手里。但1940年代的狗牌也仅有纪念意义了，现在美国打算赋予它另一种意义，想到这里美国的兴致高涨了起来。

那么求婚戒指呢？显然他不能再用狗牌了，上面镶嵌的宝石也足够让美国头疼。明显英国不会是当初那个宝石戒指满手的海上霸主，所以除了钻石之外的其他彩色宝石相当于已经被排除。但与此同时可不要忘了，英国在大航海时期阅钻石无数，库里南钻石*都成了囊中之物——而钻戒上的一颗几克拉的钻石？不知道排到哪里去了。而要是真要斥巨资买下什么世界上还未被镶嵌的最大的钻石——第一，美国可能要通过讨好他的现任上司、或者卖掉他再全球各地的大半房产才能买得起；第二，谁会没事戴着一块乒乓球大小的钻石到处走？

……所以还是心意为重吧。美国第一次感到无力。他最后的决定是自己设计一枚戒指交与蒂凡尼定做。但是可以选取的元素又有太多，美国暂时的构想是戒臂旋扭呈绶带状，上有玫瑰浮雕与小钻，爪镶采用六爪就好，戒托里最好藏点什么。

那么他该在哪儿什么时候求婚呢？

如果只选一个地点，那么对于其他地方也太不公平了吧？

美国猛地拍头，他也许知道了。

他的心情一路高涨，这大概这一个月以来他第一次摆脱了整天唉声叹气的状态。

“我知道怎么办了哈哈哈哈哈！I'm a hero！！！！！”他摸了摸下巴，不短的胡茬让他突然意识到这段时间他过的有多么浑浑噩噩。他迅速拟订了计划，他决定庆祝一下，然后再投入他的计划当中去了。

这回轮到爱德华叹气了。

与此同时，大洋彼岸的英国有一瞬的心悸，但他也没太放在心上。在英国眼里，这不过是不太平的二十一世纪的普通又不普通的一天，谁都不知道明天的头条会出现怎样的惊天新闻，又还是会像以往，无大事发生，小事不断……对他而言，世界霸主的交椅已经易主，似乎没有那么让他在意的事情了——想点好的，不管怎样他们都是在稳步远离黑暗的中世纪对吧？

他喝了一口下午茶，丝毫不清楚正有一桩国际事件等着他。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 注释
> 
> 科兹沃尔德 位于英格兰西南部的英国乡村，有"英格兰心脏"之称。
> 
> 坎特伯雷大主教 全英国教会的主教长(The See of Church of England)、全世界圣公会的主教长(The Patriarch of the Anglican Communion of Churches)、普世圣公宗精神领袖。
> 
> 振金 是美国漫威漫画中的虚构金属，来自天上的陨石，漫威宇宙中最坚硬的材质之一。
> 
> 秘银 是托尔金奇幻作品中的一种金属。它十分珍贵，外表呈银白色，比钢铁坚固的多却很轻巧。
> 
> 库里南钻石 世界上最大的钻石，重达3106克拉，切割后的主要的9块大钻都被英皇室做成了首饰。
> 
> By Lather  
> 2019.5.25


End file.
